A deux doigts de la folie
by TheDarkLightOwl
Summary: Post Reichenbach. John explique combien il souffre, ce qu'il est devenu, et combien Sherlock lui manque.


**Note de l'auteur** : Juste un petit truc qui m'était passé par la tête après avoir vu Reichenbach Fall. Ma première fic postée ici. En espérant que vous aimerez.

**Avertissements** : Les personnages de Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Cette voiture passe beaucoup trop devant chez nous… Non Sherlock…Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de toi pour le deviner.<p>

Tout comme je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour deviner que ton frère baisse sa garde, que les problèmes sont loin d'êtres finis. Et je n'ai pas non plus besoin de toi pour savoir qu'il y a des mensonges si gros que certaines personnes n'y croient pas…Et je sais pertinemment que dans tes derniers mots il y avait une partie d'un mensonge de ce genre là.

Il y a beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles je n'ai pas besoin de toi…Mais à côté de l'immense quantité des choses pour lesquelles tu m'es indispensable…c'est plus grand-chose.

Respirer. Comment respirer, si toute les secondes de chaque jours je repense à ta chute, je ne peux tout simplement pas reprendre mon souffle sans toi…

Dormir. Les cauchemars du champ de bataille ont été remplacés. Toutes les nuits, je ne peux tout simplement plus fermer les yeux…parce que je sais que ton simple souvenir brûlera mon cœur.

Parler. Tout le monde me prend pour un sombre imbécile…Ils croient tous que j'aurais dû oublier, que j'aurais du passer à autre chose à présent…Ce sont eux les idiots ! Ils me font du mal parce qu'eux même ne peuvent pas croire à ça…à tout ça ! Et je sais bien qu'il est impossible d'oublier…ce serait injuste, et méprisant…et cruel. Alors je ne parle plus…ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Ils disent que je deviens comme toi. C'est faux. Tu étais unique…tu es unique. Et la seule personne à qui je parle…si on peu appeler ça parler…c'est au fantôme de ton souvenir. Le crâne ne m'accepte pas…il ne semble pas prompt à une conversation amicale.

Arrêter de réfléchir. Mon cerveau est en ébullition…à chaque mouvement dans la rue, chaque son, chaque évènement, chaque chose insignifiante je tente de penser comme tu l'aurais fait. Une manière d'être plus prêt de toi…certainement. Mais même si je pensais t'avoir légèrement compris…j'ai peur de ne pas avoir eu assez de temps pour connaître chaque détail de ta personne, de ton esprit stupéfiant. Ne pas voir mais observer. Effacer chaque information compromettante à l'ajout de nouvelles recherches. Tes expressions…je pense que ça je le savais…je connaissais la majorité de tes expressions…si j'en ai manqué…Tant pis…il faut toujours laisser un peu de mystère planer sur les gens. Haïr Mycroft comme on hait un bruit désagréable…que ce soit supportable mais tout en sachant que c'est impossible d'apprécier. Si tu étais là mon esprit cogiterais autrement, j'essaierai de t'aider…là je suis la seule personne à penser…et dans un certain sens c'est assez désagréable.

Stopper cette envie de mourir. Oui. J'ai tout simplement envie de mourir. Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça. Personne ne me retiendrait. Je ne suis plus qu'un fou à qui on demande des services tout les deux mois. Harry m'en veux parce qu'un soir j'ai bu, trop bu. Quelle ironie, l'ivrogne fait la moral à son frère sur sa tendance à pencher pour la boisson. Pitoyable. Une fois j'ai essayé de mourir, mais j'ai eu l'impression que tu me retenais, tu me disais de ne pas partir, de ne pas te laisser. Tu peux parler. Le seul à avoir laissé quelqu'un ici, c'est toi. Mais je dois rester vivant…qui essaierai de rétablir la vérité sur toi sinon moi ? Et alors j'attends, j'attends, j'attends quoi ? Un miracle ? Peut-être bien. Mais je tiens à te dire une chose. Si jamais tu n'es pas…parti. Si jamais dans la rue tu croise mes messages, disséminés dans tout Londres, tu sauras que je crois en toi. Parce que je crois en toi Sherlock. Mais si tu reviens…Si jamais un jour tu reviens…tu…Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point tu vas prendre. Si tu reviens, je n'oserai pas de tuer mais…Tu verras ce qu'il va t'arriver…On ne prend pas John Watson pour un imbécile. Oh non, et on ne blesse pas John Watson sans s'avoir ce que ça fait en retour. Tu sais Sherlock…Si tu reviens…je te montrerais combien j'ai souffert…je te montrerai à quel point je suis détruit maintenant. Tu verras combien ton absence de présence est nocive…et tu verras ce que je suis devenu. Rien.

Mais, eh regarde moi…Je parle comme si tu allais revenir maintenant. On ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre avec le Grand Sherlock Holmes. N'est-ce pas toi qui ouvre la porte en bas ? Ne serait-ce pas tes pas dans les escaliers…non tu n'as jamais fait de bruit dans les escaliers…jamais… Je suis fou…je ne suis qu'un idiot qui sombre dans la démence…la fin viendra Sherlock…un jour tu réussiras vraiment à me tuer…

La porte s'ouvre…je continue d'écrire. Pourquoi donc continue-je d'écrire ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je ne saurai jamais. Mes sens s'embrouillent. Ca y est Sherlock…ces trois années, ces foutues trois années sans toi son venues à bout de moi. Je vais tomber, je le sens, je le sais, tu le sais. Je compte sur toi pour me rattraper… Mais si ce n'est pas vraiment la fin…ne me laisse plus, ne me laisse pas, ne repart pas ! Sherlock…Je ne peux plus prononcer que ce mot là…Sherlock…ma voix ne connait plus que ce son là…Sherlock.

« - SHERLOCK ! »

Je crie ton nom encore, et encore. J'écris, les mots viennent seuls, mes mains me font mal…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a du sang…depuis combien de temps il y a du sang ? Ah…j'ai brisé un verre d'eau…voilà d'où ça vient. Je ne peux plus écrire…mon dernier moyen de t'atteindre, je ne peux plus écrire…Et…je…

« - Sher…lock…

- John ! C'est fini calme toi je suis là !

- Sherlock…je suis fou c'est ça ? Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens…je suis devenu fou. Tout ça c'est de ta fau…

- Non John. Calme toi, s'il te plait…tu n'es pas fou, je suis là maintenant, je suis revenu, je suis là, et désolé…

- Pffff…si, je suis bien en plein délire…Sherlock ne s'excuse jamais…Et je suis là à parler à une hallucination comme un fou. Je ne pensais même plus savoir parler…

- John ! Si il y a bien une personne à qui je ferais des excuses ce serait bien toi ! Je pourrais passer des heures à m'excuser…rien que pour toi.

- Que je suis chanceux…Le Grand Sherlock Holmes accepterai de perdre son précieux temps à s'excuser au près de moi…C'est sur qu'au bout de trois ans en te faisant passer pour mort tu peux en faire des excuses ! Mais peut importe le nombre, ça n'arrivera jamais à la hauteur du temps que j'ai passé à souffrir…

- John…

- TU VAS SOUFFRIR SHERLOCK ! Tu m'entends bien ? Est-ce que tu imagine…la peur, la tristesse, la solitude, la mise à l'écart…la folie…L'horreur de ne plus te voir…de ne plus te parler…de ne plus…sentir que quelqu'un …que quelqu'un…

- Je sais John…je n'imagine pas…je sais…

- ALORS POUR…Pourquoi ?

- Pour toi. Pour ne pas avoir à supporter de te voir mourir…pour ne pas avoir à être seul…encore…Pour pouvoir te revoir un jour…Pour…pouvoir me faire oublier pendant un moment. Il fallait que je meure pour pouvoir te revoir.

- C'est…c'est la chose la plus idiote que tu es jamais faite.

- C'est fini maintenant…je suis de retour.

- Oh oui et maintenant tu vas te refaire une réputation et me garder parce que je te serai utile ?

- Non. Je vais te garder, parce que j'ai envie de t'avoir avec moi, parce que je ne supporterai pas de devoir me séparer encore de toi après tout ça. Je ne te forcerais pas bien sûr je comprendrai tout à fait si tu ne voul…Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

- Je pense que je peux comprendre ça. Bon alors John que veux tu faire maintenant ?

- Aller m'occuper de mes mains. Te frapper, une ou dix fois. Et après…n'avons-nous pas une réputation à faire renaître ? »

* * *

><p>A vrai dire c'était aussi ma toute première fic Sherlock. Haha, merci d'avoir lu jusque là et n'hésitez pas à commenter, je tends l'oreille pour entendre vos impressions.<p>

Ciao.


End file.
